


Gings Torture Session

by LostAtSeaz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gon screams in spanish, Kidnapping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Slice of Life, Sneaking Out, They kidnap ging and do a ritual, imagine knocking someone out three times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAtSeaz/pseuds/LostAtSeaz
Summary: The gang goes out for a late night kidnapping.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> 3 Chapters Long, I don’t regret making this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 Chapters, i don’t regret this.

**BabyFrog** : GUYS GUYS GUYS I HAVE A IDESA!!!!!!

**Furry** : gon you know you don’t have to type in all caps right

**Fired** : Killua, you know you don’t have to type in lowercase right?

**Furry** : you know you don't have to type like a teacher right old man?

**Fired** : Fuck off. I’m not old.

**Furry** : don’t lie to me, you’ll go to hell

**Fired** : 🤯 I was lying??

**Furry** : Oh my god that’s the first time you’ve ever spoken in tiktok language maybe you aren’t a boomer after all 😱

**Fired** : 😐

**Edgy** : Why am I the only person without an F in my name.

**Furry** : maybe because you're edgy.

**Edgy** : insulting. so very rude, Killua.

**Furry** : i know 

**Furry** : Okay okay gon what were you saying??

**BabyFrog** : Nuh uh ur not gonna do that man u cut me off 😔 

**Furry** : IM SORRY ILL GIVE YOU A BAG OF CHEETOSSSSS 

**BabyFrog** : 😔i’m i’m gonna say it….

**BabyFrog** : Fuck. 😭

**Furry** : BO WTF.GON OG MYBGOD YOU//

**Edgy** : KILLUA I— YOU HOW DARE YOU MAKE HIM GO TO HIS LAST RESORT—

**Fired** : 😳😳🤬🤬😱😱😱😢😢😭😭😭

**Furry** : SUSHUW W FINALKY HE CUSSED/ HE BARELY EVER CURSES

**BabyFrog** : okay okay so i have a plan to kidnap ging soon because why not

**Furry:** I’m up for it 

**Edgy** : yes me too.

**Fired** : fuck yes lemme smash his jaw again

**Edgy** : leorio your punches feel like when your shit hits the water.

_Fired left the group chat_

**Furry** : finally

**Furry** : Okay tonight maybe?

**BabyFrog** : YEAH BUT MITO MIGHT WAKE UP SO I GOTTA BE QUIET AF

_Edgy added Fired into the group chat_

_Edgy edited Fired’s name to 💩_

💩: fuck you kurapika.

**Edgy** : AJANAJANZJSBAJZB ACCURATE

**Furry** : IGSB AHHAVAHAHAHAHAHA1/@

**Babyfrog** : Omg 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Killua poked his head out of the car window and stuck out the peace sign. “Hey Gon! Got the Hobo?” 

Gon let out a hushed shush that came out more like a hiss, “Mito is gonna hear you! it’s too late for this Killua!” 

Killua rolled his eyes and flashed a catty smile, disappearing into the car again.

Leorio unlocked the car doors and everyone got out, a scary devilish grin on their faces.

“ _Soooo_ , is he that guy on the porch?” Leorio pointed at Ging, who had his hands and feet tied up + he was knocked out and drooling.

“Yup! It wasn’t hard though but we did have a staring contest in the dark.” Gon said, scratching the back of his head innocently; Leorio, Kurapika and Killua knew he wasn’t as innocent as he seemed and that he was unholy as fuck, eating cheetos and playing Meepcity in the middle of the night was a horrible hate crime.

  
  


Kurapika blinked and had a flabbergasted look on his usually calm and fixed face, “You're telling me you literally knocked him out, but with what?”

“A pillow, why?” Gon answered, he looked at all of their faces and felt as if a million eyes were watching him.

“There’s no way you knocked him out with a pillow of all things, a pillow is too soft!” Leorio exclaimed, a bead of sweat running down the side of his forehead.

“Are you sure you didn’t _kill_ him? I mean, I ain’t complaining.” Killua said, kicking some rocks with his foot.

“Killua, Leorio I'm sure he didn’t suffocate him. I mean— Uhm he must’ve..” Kurapika looked very unsure about what he’d just said and that was unusual for the most logical thinking person in the group. 

“I didn’t suffocate him! I hit him across the head with it.” Gon huffed, crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks. 

“Oh— but wouldn’t the pillow be too soft? unless you just whacked him really hard! Whip-pow!” Killua whacked the air with an imaginary pillow.

“Yup! I did just that! Now let’s fucking hurry up before Mito wakes up.” Gon commanded, putting his hands on his hips.

“Woah no cursing, you may be 15 now but you're still a child.” Kurapika said, walking off and approaching the car door. 

Leorio sighed, “So you're just gonna leave us to carry this old man into the car?”

Kurapika nodded and opened the door, “He’s one of your kind.” He disappeared into the shadows of the car. 

Leorio, Killua and Gon neared the tied up Ging Freecss slowly, since the porch was known to creak whenever someone stepped on it.

“How'd you lay him on here and why here of all places?” Leorio asked.

“I got too excited to see you guys and forgot about him!” Gon stepped onto the porch softly.

“How do you know where to step without waking up Mito and making noise?” Killua asked, looking up at Gon who was illuminated by the street lights.

“Oh I just know where to step! since i’ve been sneaking out a lot to hang out with you guys! she never noticed once isn't th—“

_crrreeeeeak_

Gon made the wood creak.

“¡Mierda, mierda! ¡OH DIOS _MÍO_!” Gon cursed in spanish, grabbing Ging by the rope and dragging him off the porch in a panic, the creaking getting increasingly louder as he did. 

Leorio ended up carrying Ging's body and started running as if he was taking the fitness pacer test.

They opened the car door, threw Ging into the back seat and slammed the door closed, all three of them rushing into their seats, Gon taking a seat on the floor of the car in between Killuas legs. 

“THIS IS WHY I'VE NEVER SEEN TWO SNEAKY BEST FRIENDS ALWAYS ONE OF THEM GOTTA FREAK OUT-“ Leorio screamed, pressing on the gas.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP ITS NOT MY FAULT—“ Gon screamed back, possibly bursting everyone’s eardrums in the car.

“GON I—“ Killua started but was quickly cut off with Gon cursing Leorio out in spanish.

“NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO LEORIO. ¡TAMBIÉN TENÍAS ASUSTADO! ¿Se supone que eres un adulto? ¡FOLLADO BOOMER!”

“YOU— YOU KNOW I CAN'T SPEAK SPANISH WELL—“ Leorio told Gon, “THATS A FUCKING AUTOMATIC WIN??”

Killua looked at Kurapika for help but turned out he was sleeping with his headphones on.

“¡Me importa un carajo!” Gon hissed, leaning back onto Killua.

“AY BE FUCKING QUIET YOU SHITHEADS!” A voice interrupted, everyone turned around to face Ging, including Kurapika who was supposedly ‘asleep.’

Ging took a bit to process what was going on, he looked at the ropes that tied him together and then he looked at Leorio, Gon, Kurapika and Killua. “Why the fuck am I being kidnapped.”

Killua quickly grabbed a pillow from the floor and slammed it onto Gings head multiple times with a strong force.

“HOLY SHIT KILLUA YOU FUCKING KNOCKED HIM OUT AGAIN!!” Leorio exclaimed with his voice constantly cracking, looking back at Gings passed out body. 

“Yeah and?” Killua asked, throwing the pillow onto Kurapika who seemed to not give a shit and leaning against the car door.

“THE GUY WASN'T EVEN AWAKE FOR A MINUTE!!“

Gon didn’t seem to have a care in the world about his father who just got knocked out for a second time. _That’s what he gets for abandoning me when I was a baby. Wait, crap._

“Do you guys think Mito heard me?” Gon said, looking up at Kurapika and Leorio.

“Well, Probably.” Leorio smirked in the car mirror and Gon caught sight of that, punching him in the shoulder. 

“Depends, how loud were you?” Kurapika questioned, taking a sip of his ice tea.

“Dunno?” 

“He was very loud trust me, he dragged Ging off the porch and it creaked.” Leorio earned another punch to the shoulder.

“Possibly, but I’m sure she’ll let it slide since you’re with us; the kidnapping Ging part though- maybe not.” Kurapika confirmed.

“Eughhh…” Gon groaned, leaning his head back onto Killuas knees.

“Killua do you think she’ll call 911?” 

Killua seemed very eager to respond. “Nah doesn’t she hate him? I mean, pretty sure she knows he has a thing for leaving people. Don’t worry about it Gon.” 

Killua rubbed his hand in Gons spiked up black hair, Gon shut his eyes and let out an almost silent sound of agreement, Gon really liked when Killua did that.

Kurapika and Leorio eyed each other, “You guys are both simps.” Leorio said.

“Shut up.“ Killua hissed, kicking the back of Leorios seat.

“Leorio you can't be talking.” Kurapika replied. 

“And I thought you were on my side, betrayal.. oh! we’re here haha— i’ll carry ging.” Leorio parked his car in the garage and got out of his seat. 

Killua's hand retreated from Gons hair and they both stood up and got out of the car, Kurapika also.

They opened the front door and went into the basement.

  
  


Ging did not know of the terrifying things would happen during his kidnapping and torture.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if the spanish is correct, I used Google Translate. 
> 
> “¡Mierda, mierda! ¡OH DIOS MÍO!”  
> "Shit, shit! OH MY GOD!"
> 
> “NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO LEORIO. ¡TAMBIÉN TENÍAS ASUSTADO! ¿Se supone que eres un adulto? ¡FOLLADO BOOMER!”  
> “YOU CAN'T BE TALKING LEORIO. YOU WERE SCARED TOO! Are you supposed to be an adult? FUCKING BOOMER!"
> 
> “¡Me importa un carajo!”  
> "I don't give a damn!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 3:00 AM in the morning. Ging was asleep, and everyone else in the house were as well, that’s what he thought. 

He felt a presence in his room, who it was? No idea. 

Maybe it’d just been his imagination, but he waited for 3 more minutes and the intense eerie feeling didn’t go away. 

He opened one eye and peaked at the foot of his bed. Long spikes, brown eyes; was he hallucinating? This copy of himself looked exactly like him. But as he regained his vision he realized it was Gon and that he was about to be smothered with a pillow.

  
  


“Are you sure you didn’t smother him with a pillow though? That would’ve been much better.” Killua said, walking down into the basement with Gon.

“Nope!” 

“You sure? That face makes you seem guilty.” Killua asked. 

“Okay Okay, don’t tell Leorio and Kurapika but I may have done that at first. He passed out but then I hit him with the pillow TWICE just to make sure he wasn’t playing dead.” 

“OH MY GOD—“ Killua cracked up and hunched over, holding onto the rail. “W— WHY TWO— YOU SHOULD'VE HIT HIM 5 TIMES— AND WH— HAHAHAHA—“ 

Gon covered Killuas mouth in an attempt to hush his laughter. “B-Be quiet!” Even though he was trying to quiet Killua down he couldn’t help but chuckle as well. 

“HEY! YOU TWO ARE TAKING TOO LONG HURRY UP!” Leorio called from below.

“Shut up grumpy!” Killua stuck out his tongue at the cranky man downstairs. 

“you—“ Leorio grumbled and walked off, letting Killua win the argument.

“Pfft, That was quick.” Killua scratched the side of his forehead with his finger. “So, What are we gonna do to torture your dad?” 

“Torture?” 

“I thought you wanted to mess with him a little. Do you know any of his fears?” Killua sat on the stairs and crossed his legs, Gon sitting next to him immediately.

“He doesn’t like knives being pointed at him.” Gon blatantly replied, rubbing circles into the carpet.

Killua snorted, “How’d you find that out?” 

“I pointed it at him dramatically as if I was in one of those action pirate movies, and everytime I did it he flinched.” Gon stuck out his tongue and avoided eye contact.

“Sounds like you, does he have a fear of—“ Killua was cut off by Gon's hand.

“Nope, I don’t know anymore fears.” Gon closed his eyes. “So you shall stop asking me questions at once, Sir!” He put his hand on his forehead and dramatically fell back, placing one hand on his stomach. 

Killua, still shocked from the contact of skin, looked at Gon and another round of laughter commenced and Killua was joined by Gon's melodic giggles.

“Are you two done?” Kurapika questioned, appearing at the end of the stairs. 

“Yeah! LET'S START THE SACRIFICE!” Gon screamed, running down the remaining steps and almost tripping twice. 

—

Ging woke up to the smell of incense and candles, where was he, he was probably dreaming; maybe if he closed his eyes he would wake up from this horrible dream. 

…

But the smell never went away, he opened his eyes and was greeted with the sharp point of a knife. 

“WOAH HOLY SHIT— WHERE THE FUCK AM I”

“You're in Leorio's Basement.” Killua blandly said, pressing his finger to the smooth part of the knife.

“Why am I in this ‘Leorios’ basement.” Ging grumbled.

“Sacrifice, torture and rituals.” Killua smiled at him, “This is your end, Ging Freecs.”

“WHAT. LET ME OUT BITCH!” Ging tried moving his hands but realized he was tied down. One of his worst fears.

“Have any last words to say to your son?” Killua moved out of the way only to reveal Gon, who also had a knife.

“Gon lemme outta here!” Ging commanded, spit flying out of his mouth.

“Do you remember the day you ate my last pancake? The day you stuck your fork into my delicious bisquick pancake?How the syrup drizzled off of it when you lifted it up from my plate? Oh, how I hated the fact that you did that. You stole my last pancake and stole my soul as well. How could you? I went looking for you and I trusted you. That day marked the end of my trust in you, and everyday I strayed farther away from God. All because of you. You made my worst nightmare come true, and now I shall make yours come true as well, say goodbye to your normal life, as you will suffer for the rest of the time you're living.”

Ging eyed all four of the boys standing in front of him, They all had knives and they had him tied up. They had him cornered. There was no way he could get out of this. Was he really dead meat?

“I’m sure we can sort this out! I mean I'm your father you wouldn’t kill your father would you?” Ging smiled at Gon nervously, but was met with a blank and dark face that had the desire to kill him.

Could he really get out of this alive?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

“Walk to the Snake, Ging.” Gon ordered.

Killua, Leorio and Kurapika were blocking all ways of escape, and there were no weapons that Ging could possibly get, so their plan had been successful.

“Why, Why are you doing this?” 

“I SAID WALK TO THE SNAKE—“

“OKAY DAMN!!”

Ging took a step towards it and hesitated to take another one, which aggravated Gon— who was faking all of his aggressive commands, he wanted to burst out in laughter right at the spot but he had to do this.

“I said WALK, NOT TAKE A STEP TOWARDS IT!” Gon screamed, waving his knife in the air.

“OKAY OKAY!!”  _ Why am I scared of this kid, I literally work at Home Depot I have the muscles! I HAVE  _ **_MUSCLES_ ** _!  _ Ging thought, taking another step towards the snake.

And then the snake moved, slithering over to the cranky man.

Ging screamed.

“EVERYONE RUN!!”

Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika ran towards the door and locked the poor scared Ging inside, their snickering audible from the other room

Crashing, Screaming and Running could be heard from inside of the basement. 

“Good Job Alluka! It actually worked!” Killua said, turning over to his sister. 

Alluka had been there the whole time, offering to be the one to remotely control the fake snake earlier. 

“Yup!” She handed the remote to Killua, “Wanna have a shot?”

“Hell Yeah!” Killua snatched the remote from her hands, “Sorry.” He placed it back into her hands and took it politely. “Brother you don’t have to do that!” She giggled.

“Sure I do. Now let’s get this party started!” Killua yelled, looking through the window on the door.

Ging was screaming. He looked like he saw the Grim Reaper at his front door. This would surely be traumatic for the Man.

Killua looked as if he were playing a killing game, his eyes were full with the intention to kill and destroy and his grin was horrifying.

The snake flew around the ground violently, its tail flipping off some dust from the wood sometimes.

Ging suddenly got a good idea, he ran to the chair he had been tied up in and stood on it. Surely it wouldn’t be able to get up there.

“Damn. All the fun just started and it’s already over.” Killua said, sighing in disappointment.

Gon chuckled, “Welp it was fun while it lasted.” He wrapped his arms around his best friend's shoulders and hugged him, causing Killua to go through a million shades of red.

“Lovebirds. Lovebirds the two of you are Lovers.” Alluka teased in a singsong tone.

Killua and Gon quickly let go of each other and looked away from each other.

Kurapika stated into the room in pure shock, “Leorio, do you think that possibly your neighbors could’ve heard all of that? What if they call the police?”

Leorio scoffed, “This basement is soundproof! There’s no way.”

“Sure.”

“Voy a contar mito sobre esto!” Ging screamed.

“¡Cállate bolas de queso peludo!” Gon screamed back.

Killua smirked, “You really got sassy over summer break!” 

“Shaddup.” Gon huffed.

  
  
  


Then, The basement door banged open, “It’s the police!” 

Leorio looked up the stairs in shock and Killua and Gon huddled against each other in fear.

Kurapika had a deadpan look on his face. “Soundproof my ass.”

  
  
  


“Tell me why you kids were pranking this old man in your basement?” 

“Well, it, I don’t—“ Kurapika started.

  
  


“Because he took my last pancake!” Gon blurted out.

Leorio looked over at Gon and back at the officer in a panic, “Hey he’s just—“

“You don’t understand! It was the most yummy, tasty flavor I've ever eaten! I’d savor it forever! But then this old man just had to take it from me! You don’t understand how betrayed I felt!”

Gon gasped for air before continuing.

“It is arson! He stole my pancake! So we pranked him to get payback! No ONE SHOULD EVER EAT MY LAST PANCAKE!” 

“AND PLUS WE USED FAKE KNIVES AND A FAKE SNAKE!! SO WE SHOULDNT BE JAILED!” 

The police officer smirked and sighed, “a prank.” 

“Mrs Mito, You can come in now.”

Mito came in and looked as if she were about to let out a long loud lecture, she stared directly at Gon and narrowed her eyes, causing Gon to shrink in his chair.

“You can discipline them right here or now or at Home. They’re free, but they still have to make up for it.” The police officer said, walking out of the room.

—

“And then Mito yelled at us in spanish and it deafened us kinda for the rest of the day. pfft.” 

It’d been 8 months since the incident. Killua glanced at Gon, “My Mom screamed her head off at me too, it was worse than Mito.” 

Retz and Zushi giggled, “Your mom is crazy Killua! She doesn’t seem to compare to Mito.” Retz said. 

“ _ Tch _ .” Killua rolled his eyes,  _ Fake bitch. _

Gon noticed the sourness emitting from Killua and planted a kiss on the side of his boyfriend's cheek.

Killua felt himself let go of every feeling of bitterness. 

Alluka poked her head into the room and put her hands around her mouth. “LOVEBIRDS!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write and i’ll definitely be writing more things like this in the future.


End file.
